Assassination Classroom Heroics Endgame
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Seven years ago the heroes of Class-H faced off against the Mad Titan and his forces only to lose not just the with a snap of the fingers, but half of all life in the universe, now they must regather those they haven't lost and prepare to take fight back to the very being who caused it all in the hopes of getting everything back!
1. Chapter 1

"How did he come back?" Karma asked as the class ran at him before turning into Ghost Rider

"Yeah, didn't you dump in his ass on a barren planet on the edge of the galaxy?" Kimura said as he became the Flash

"I thought I did, Sugino do you and Maehara see anything up there to explain this?" Nagisa asked as he turned into Agent Venom

"Negative, we don't" Sugino said

"Then how did he get back here?" Kayano asked becoming Thor as the group raced forward

"I have no idea" Agent venom said

* * *

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am" Thanos said

"How did you get back?" Agent Venom said as he and the rest of Class-E lined up

"You do know there is more than one reality don't you?" Thanos asked

"Of course, in fact I've heard of a reality where you get your ass shoved into a black hole by me, and in another you were snapped out of existence by Dr Strange" Agent Venom said

"Indeed, but each Thanos always had something, a backup plan" Thanos said as several figures came from behind him

"The Black Order" Green Lantern gasped

"They're bad I take it?" Arsenal asked

"They're basically his children who act as his general" Star Lord said

"Good thing he doesn't have the Infinity Gauntlet" Hawkeye said

"Yet" Agent Venom said as they were about to charge when an energy field went up preventing them from reaching Thanos

"NO!" Agent venom cried "We have to get this shield down"

"We're on it" Sugino said as he piloted his ship at the field before a vortex opened up in front of them making them disappear

"HIROTO!" Wasp shouted

"TOMOHITO!" Wolverine cried

"YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Agent venom said as what they feared started to come to past, Thanos had gained the gauntlet "DON'T"

"One day you will be grateful for this" Thanos said before the Black Order disappeared "I know you will, for it was inevitable" he said raising his hand

"NO!" Agent Venom said before Thanos snapped his fingers creating a blinding light

* * *

"Where is he?" Agent Venom asked no longer seeing Thanos anywhere, the rest of the team looked around and couldn't find him

"Nagisa...I feel weird" Kaede said before she collapsed to the ground becoming ash floating the air

"KAEDE!" Nagisa shouted

"KOKI!" Shadowcat said as she saw her leg started to turn into ashes

"YUZUKI!" Iceman said as he held Shadowcat while her body was turning into ash, once she was gone Iceman turned to Agent Venom, smiling sadly as he's body turned to ash

"No!" Okuda said as she looked to Karma who was gone, replaced by ash fluttering to the ground

"Okuda, you okay?" Wasp asked

"I don't think I am" she said before she fell back her body bursting into ash and dust

"Not her" Capt marvel said "Nightwing?" she asked looking around seeing no one

"Batman and Catwoman are gone as well" Black Canary said

"Taisei, Ryoma, Kirara?" Muramatsu shouted "They got dusted too"

"Kimura, see if you can enter the Speed force to prevent getting dusted" Songbird shouted

"I'll try" he said running, only to explode into light and ash

"No" Songbird said collapsing on the floor

"Guys, I'm sorry, I should have been able to stop this" Takebayashi said as he was turned into ash as well

"SOUND OFF NOW!" Agent Venom said "Agent venom"

"Hawkeye"

"Black Widow"

"Black Canary

"Arsenal"

"Songbird"

"Wasp"

"Human Torch"

"Captain Marvel"

"War Machine"

"Rescue"

"Wolverine, barley" Wolverine said as her healing factor was fighting off the effects of the snap

"Do we know if Ant-Man and Star Lord survived?" Wasp asked

"It would be safe to say they didn't" Rescue said

"So what now?" Songbird asked

"We find Thanos and reverse what he has done" Agent Venom said as what was left of his team started to leave the area

* * *

**S E V E N Y E A R S L A T E R**

* * *

"Okay thanks for keeping us informed, you coming in later?" Yada asked as she was talking to Captain Marvel Nakamura, who had shorter hair

"Things are a mess up here, but I should be able to as the Nova Corp and Spartex Empire are helping out

"Right, any luck finding where he is?" Yada asked

"Not yet, but I'll let you know" Captain Marvel said saluting before closing the video call

"What a day" Yada said checking out reports on the situations that needed her attention since it was revealed all but six of the original Avengers were killed, along with all but three members of the Justice league including Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow. Yada sighed as Itona walked in

"Hey" he said

"Hey Itona, anything?" Yada asked giving him her whole attention

"Tijuana Mexico, Alberta Canada, Osaka Japan are the last three places he's been at" Itona said "And each time he's gotten away from me" he said

"Understandable, why doesn't he realise we need him here?" Yada asked as she stretched

"Hard to imagine that even thought they have been cruel to the world, time has been fair on you" Itona said

"Stop making me blush, besides I'm not the only one time's been fair to; have you seen Hara lately?" Yada asked

"I believe she was a cover model recently, I bet is Terasaka saw her now, he regret calling her chubby" Itona smiled

"Too bad he can't" Yada said sadly

"How are the others?" Itona said

"Good, I think; but there is one person who we should be more concerned about" Yada said

"How is he these days?" Itona asked

"I don't know, Okano hasn't checked in lately" Yada said

"That could be a problem" Itona said

* * *

"This is nice" Hayami said adjusting her long plat as she and Chiba were patrolling the area, Chiba smiled before he looked over and saw several dozen massive stone pillars, each pillar holding several dozen names. These were a new attraction in every city around the world. these were the Pillars of Lost; massive monument to those who were lost after Thanos snapped his fingers

"Come on, we should do that thing and leave"

"Yeah" Hayami said as they went to the pillars containing their families names and laid white flowers, Hayami kissing her fingers and then putting them on her mother's name "I miss you mother"

"Hey guys" Chiba said doing the same "We miss you a lot" Chiba said as he stood up and helped Hayami to her feet. They bowed once again and walked off hand in hand

"I wished they could have been there" Hayami said

"So could I, it just wasn't the same" Chiba said

"At least Karasuma-sensei was around to give me away" Hayami said

"Well he did become our guardian" Chiba said

"Do you think one day we can go back to that day?" Hayami asked

"I don't know" Chiba said holding his wife while stroking her hair softly before they heard something loud causing to the two to look around

"What was that?" Hayami asked

"I don't know, I think we should report to Yada" Chiba said

* * *

"What happened?" Ant-Man asked as he was upside down

"I don't know" Star Lord said deactivating his helmet

"How long were we in there?" Ant-Man asked as he removed his helmet

"About 7 hours, but Maehara" Sugino said "Something's not right" he said as he landed the Satomi in a field and walked out before seeing the Pillars of Lost making the two run over

"What are these things?" Sugino asked

"I don't know, but they have names on them, a lot of them. Names I recognise" Maehara said

"Such as?" Sugino said

"Mine" Maehara said showing Sugino his name 'Hiroto Maehara' "What's going on?" he asked becoming concerned

"Ritsu" Sugino said

"Hello...Sugino, Maehara is that you?" Ritsu asked

"Yeah it is, what's going on" Sugino said

"it is better to have you head to the complex and tell you there" Ritsu said

"Complex?" the two said

* * *

Yada was finishing her coffee when a hologram of Ritsu appeared

"Ritsu?" Yada asked as she stood up

"Something...astonishing has happened" Ritsu said

"What is it?" Yada asked

"They should be inside now" was all Ritsu said

"They?" Yada asked as Ritsu switched off, upon hearing that Yada went over to a machine and used it to quick change into her costume and deployed her sound wings before running to where she heard something. She was about to attack when she saw what Ritsu was talking about making her knees weak and tears shine in her eyes "Sugino, Maehara?"

* * *

"this, this is the place where we work out of now?" Maehara said

"Yes, we've been here for two years now" Ritsu said

"Man, its impressive. But you said two years, when we were in there for" Sugino started to say only to be interrupted

"Sugino, Maehara?" a voice asked shakily before the two boys were pulled into a hug and collided with something soft

"Yada, is that you?" Sugino asked

"Yea it is" Yada smiled happily

"What happened to you, you got taller" Sugino said

"And larger?" Maehara asked

"I'm going to ignore that last comment" Yada said

"But how, we have only been gone 7 hours" Sugino exclaimed

"Wait what?" Yada asked "The loss against Thanos was 7 years ago" she said making the two look confused

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with a new 'celebratory What If' mini-series for Assassination Classroom Heroics showing what would happen if an Endgame situation happened for them, and trust me it will not be pretty; now it was a bit difficult selecting who would be dusted expect those in the movie, also this fic will be a bit more mature and darker then most ACH fics but not as bad as my Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics fics. **

**Now I'm sorry if I didn't finish anything from the third season. I'm not sure why I didn't finish that since I had a couple of plans including a glimpse at the future children of our heroes. So I'm sure if I'll ever get around to it but for now I'll add this to the arsenal of Fanfics that I'm posting, including my Neo-Marvel Universe, my Geeky Lovers series and the now on hiatus Legacyverse **

**So until next time, I'll see you on the flipside of the snap!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seven years, are you sure?" Sugino asked

"But how?" Maehara asked

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth" Yada said sadly

"And the others?" Maehara asked

"We were divided in half by the snap, so Aquaman, Batman, Catwoman, Falcon, Flash, Forge, Ghost Rider, Green Lantern, Iceman, Nightwing, Psylocke, Scarlet Witch, Shadowcat and Thor were snapped. I'm working with a limited team of Hawkeye, Black Widow, Black Canary, Rescue and War Machine. Wasp is on a special assignment, I have no idea where Okajima is and Nagisa...he's become a recluse" Yada explained

"What about Wolverine, where's Kanzaki?" Sugino asked

"The medical bay" Yada said

"What" Sugino said running off

"You don't know where it is" Yada shouted

"I'll guide him" Ritsu said

"What about Wasp, where is she at the moment?" Maehara asked

* * *

Okano was sitting on a bed in some apartment pulling her bra on as she looked over her shoulder to see her recent partner of intimacy.

"You could stand to go out some more, I'm sure the team would like to see you" she said softly

"You know I can't" her partner said

"Nagisa" Okano said

"I don't understand why you're still trying to get me to go back, they're gone and never coming back, so I don't understand why you're doing it" Nagisa said getting dressed

"So you don't lose human contact; sure this is not the most healthiest of ways but at least your interacting with someone" Okano said

"Yeah it is" Nagisa sighed as he laid on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling before looking over at her, "How long have we been at this for now?" he asked as she laid down next to him and place her head over his heart

"Three years" Okano said

"Three long years" he said as Okano's phone went off, she went and picked it up before looking over at Nagisa.

"Yada's calling; it's an all hands on deck situation" Okano said

"And once again I'm not going" Nagisa said grumpily

"Please Nagisa" Okano said "You haven't been in there at all this year"

"I'll think about" he said getting up and grabbing a jacket before leaving

"Oh Nagisa" she said sadly

* * *

"Hey you guys" Hara said as she walked over to Black Widow and Hawkeye

"Sumire, it's so good to see you again" Hayami said smiling as she hugged the sonic screamer

"So how are things?" Chiba asked

"Not bad, I just finished a swimsuit issue, hard to believe I've become a bombshell after the snap" Hara said laughing. In the seven years since the event she managed to slim down to a decent weight, but in the process who looks improved making her easily scouted for modelling job. She was also the public ambassador thanks to that so the public knew of the team's exploits since Thanos snapped half of all life away. "do you guys have any idea why we were called in?"

"No, hopefully, it's for something good" Hayami said

"Hey guys" Okano shouted

"Hinata, no luck with Nagisa?" Hayami asked

"No, but I think he did leave the apartment" Okano said

"Well, at least he's outside, come one Yada is waiting for us" Chiba said

* * *

"Yukiko?" Sugino asked as he walked into the medical room where a separate room was sectioned off where a beautiful woman laid on a bed

"Tomohito, is that really you?" Kanzaki asked confirming her identity

"Yeah it is" Sugino said "Why are you in here?"

"This energy field keeps from ashening" Kanzaki said

"Ashening?" Sugino asked

"The effects of the Snap reduced the people who were affected by it into dust and ash so we called it the Ashening" Kanzaki said "Anyway if I leave this chamber or the power is shut off, my body will feel the effects of the Snap while regenerating itself" Kanzaki said

"Can it be reversed?" Sugino asked

"We're looking into way to actually reverse the effects, but nothing has been worth our while" Kanzakis said smiling sadly

"Oh well, hopefully now that I'm back we can figure things out" Sugino smiled

* * *

"So we're here what's up?" Hara asked

"There has been a development" Yada said

"What kind of development?" Murmatsu said walking in

"This kind of development, you guys can come in now" Yada said as Sugino and Maehara walked in shocking the gathered heroes

"No way" Muramatsu gasped

"How?" Hayami asked

"We're not sure. Sugino and Maehara were waiting until we got most of us here" Yada said

"So who's not here?" Chiba asked

"Okajima and Nagisa" Yada said

"Those two are our most problematic members at the moment" Hara said

"How so?" Maehara asked

"I'm pretty sure I informed you Nagisa is a recluse and only one of us sees him" Hayami said

"As for Okajima, well have a look" Itona said bring up a world map with different areas marked in red

"What, what are those?" Sugino asked

"Somalia, Indonesia, Russia, France, Australia, Brazil, Mexico, Canada, here. Every time there was a sight of 'Ronin' that mean another bunch of dead members of organised crime either it be pirates, Bratva, Mafia, Gangsters, Cartel, Yakuza, Traffickers each one of them have been killed" Itona said

"Are you saying Okajima did this?" Sugino asked shocked

"Yeah, he has" Itona said

"And every time we have tried to bring him back in, its failed leading to more bloodshed. We're honestly thinking nothing was going to bring him in, expect now we do"

"Oh great" Maehara said

"My thoughts exactly" Yada said "Antman, Star Lord you two are going to bring in the Ronin"

"Shit" Ant-Man said

* * *

Nagisa wasn't sure why he was here, he just decided to get out of the house only he went to the one place he didn't want to go, the Memorial site, even then he was at the one pillar he didn't want, for there staring at him in the face was the name 'Kaede Kayano' the name of his girlfriend who he lost seven years ago and everything he had done and was doing felt like he was stabbing her in the back even though she was dead, he pressed his fingers to his lips and then pressed them against Kaede's name

"Nagisa" a aged voice said

"Hey, I wasn't thinking I would see you here today, sir" Nagisa said as he was talking to his old teacher "Prime Minister Karasuma"

"It's okay, I'm just Karasuma; a man here to visit his fiancé, even if she was just a name on a pillar of stone" Karasuma said "You doing the same with Kaede and your parents?"

"I was just walking sir" Nagisa said

"I see, anyway I got an alert from Yada, I'm stuck in the office with officials, meetings, and paperwork. So I was hoping you would finally go in and see what it would be" Karasuma said

"Is that an order?" Nagisa asked

"A suggestion" Karasuma said smiling as he walked away

"Asshole" Nagisa said walking off

* * *

"So you really want us to go after this maverick hero and try and survive; HARD PAST!" Maehara shouted

"You know I could pull rank on you" Yada said

"And what rank would that be?" Maehara said

"Age and leadership" Yada said

"Funny those things never work on me" Nagisa said leaning against the wall

"Nagisa?" Sugino asked shocked

"Seems like I'm not the only surprise today" Nagisa said as he looked at the two younger heroes

"You're here" Hara said

"Don't get to use to it, I ran into the PM and he suggested I check out the alert, and what do I find; a mass illusion of two of our friends that disappeared before teh snap, how quaint"

"Nagisa, they're real" Hayami said

"Okay where is it?" Nagisa said

"What?" Chiba asked

"The projector, there is no way they're real" Nagisa said frowning as he approached the two "Especially if this is your sick joke"

"Nagisa" Sugino said before he drew back his fist and buried it in his stomach

"SUGINO!" Yada said

"That smarts" Nagisa cough "And you can shut up ass...hole" Nagisa said

"What?" Hara asked

"Where have you been?" Nagisa snapped

"The symbiote?" Muramatsu said

"Yeah, wait you were affected by the Snap, HOW!" Nagisa shouted

'don't get angry at me, I have no idea!' the symbiote snapped

"Regardless of the situation, Sugino and Maehara will bring in Okajima, Ritsu check out Nagisa and the symbiote" Yada ordered

"You sending them after the Ronin, while I'm stuck in medbay?" Nagisa said

"Yes" Yada said

"Anyway, I want to talk to Maehara for a minute" Nagisa said

* * *

"So what's up?" Maehara said

"Over the past three years, I have been locked in my own apartment barely going out, taking missions, stuff like that except for one person" Nagisa said

"Okano I take it?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, we figured since the Snap half the world was dead including Kaede and you were where you were, so things just started out slowly before it became what it is today" Nagisa said

"I get it, I may be a bit young for Okano, but hey I'll pull you trick and steal your girl if we get them back" Maehara laughed

"Might as well, but you'll have to see" Nagisa smiled "Anyway good luck finding Ronin" Nags said

"Thanks man, I mean how difficult could it" Maehara said

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown Kunugigaoka a Yakuza member was running away when a sword find itself through his throat holding the sword was a man dress in black and gold armour, he quickly ripped the sword out and turned to face two more members who had run in with their blades; not that help as he blocked and deflected both swords with his own only to fire a small bolt into one of their heads before using the dead guy's sword to kill the other one. Looking around the black and gold clad figure saw the red carnage he had created be using different sword styles. Once he was done there he walked out into the cold stinging rain and wiped his sword on his sleeve before putting it back in its scabbard only to be stopped by a giant fist. Looking up he saw a familiar and shocking sight

"Hey Okajima, how are you doing?" Giantman asked

"What the fu" he said before he was knocked out by Star Lord.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and wow that was a lot wasn't it, and I have no idea why I would pair Nagisa and Okano up for this fic, I just did. Now Okajima as Ronin was something I did to avoid Chiba who is Ronin in the ACDH series of fics and well I just thought that Okajima would be the one to have been hit the hardest beside Nagisa and Hayami was still alive. Now next chapter will be a bit more of an expositionary chapter where you will find out how Maehar and Sugino survived and their plans for returning Thanos' victim but don't expect it to go down like it did in Avengers Endgame**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Okajima, man what happened to him?" Sugino asked as they were on board the Satomi and were heading back to the complex

"I'm not sure, do we even want to know what has happened these past seven years?" Maehara asked in return

"You upset about Okano and Nagisa?" Sugino inquired

"Sort of, I didn't think this much time had passed" Maehara said "Just as long as he makes her happy"

"I agree" Sugino said

"Ow" a voice groaned from the back "What's going on, is this the Satomi?"

"Hey sunshine; nice to see you again." Maehara said

"Sugino, Maehara how, what" Okajima floundered removing his mask

"We'll explain at the complex" Sugino said

* * *

"Hey" Yada said walking up to Nagisa and handing him a cup of tea "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just jittery and nervous" Nagisa said looking around

"I know, I know it will take some time for them to calm down but at lease your doing your best not to freak out. Besides now how has it been?" Yada asked

"Controlled, I'm doing breathing exercises, practicing mindfulness, and trying to keep calm" Nagisa said "I just wish it would end

"Hey, it is said to be common for those who lost loved in the Snap to have Anxiety or PTSD, so you're not alone. In fact I run a counciling group for those with Post Snap mental disorders" Yada said gently

"I know, I've tried them but it never helps" Nagisa said

"It takes time Nagisa" Yada said before Ritsu appeared

"They're back and they have Okajima with them" Ritsu said

"Thank you Ritsu" Yada said walking away

"So how have you been?" Nagisa asked

"Good" Ritsu said

* * *

"So the gang is back together" Okajima said as he leant against the wall, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top, that showed off his left arm which held a sleeve tattoo of a skeleton dressed in samurai armour and that half of his right arm was now a cybernetic prosthesis

"What the heck?" Maehara said looking at the cybernetic arm

"I lost an arm a year after the Snap" Okajima said

"I don't know if we can trust him after what he has done" Hayami said

"Like you or Chiba wouldn't have done the same thing" Okajima said

"I don't know if we would" Yada said

"Anyway how did those two return?" Okajima said

"We were waiting for you" Chiba said

"You two can start now" Yada said

* * *

"Okay, this is going to be a bit hard, but picture that time is a road tunnel with it going in one direction, forward no way to go back or stop just flowing in one direction" Maehara said as a holographic imagine of a tunnel appeared

"Go on" Yada said

"Only there is a way to go back, the maintenance walkways where a person can walk to get to certain areas to fix the cameras or lighting. Now imagine if someone punched a hole in one end of the tunnel walked down this walkway and punched another hole in it down a fair bit this is what me and Sugino discovered the exit point where someone came from this time to seven or eight years ago" Maehara explained using the hologram to show what he was talking about

"Why are you guys still young?" Hara asked

"Because according to the Satomi time flowed slower in the quantum realm compared to the outside, while it was a year for you guys it was only a year in there" Sugino said

"Are you saying we could open a hole in the tunnel fly in and travel back seven years to the date of the original snap and then grab the gauntlet and re-snap everyone back" Muramatsu said

"Yes, but he comes the tricky part, time travel has a million theories from Back to the Future, Terminator, Doctor Who, Timecop. Most of them saying that you can't encounter your past selves, but there is another theory that says there are millions of timelines and that if you go back and change one detail, you'll shift into a reality where that choice is being played out" Sugino said

"Or that is the theory that if you go back in time to the past, then that past becomes your present and the future you came from is gone since you created an alternate timeline" Maehara said making everyone look at them weirdly

"We got bored and studied up on time travel theories" Sugino said

"Ah" the group said when Nagisa felt something was wrong and went to check it out.

* * *

Nagisa was in what appeared to be the science lab area and looked for some weapon to guard himself when a flash of gold and red streaked in. Nagisa was stunned when he saw someone he wasn't expecting

"Kimura?" Nagisa asked as standing there wearing a gold suit with dark red pants and accents was Justice Kimura, but also he had acid green lightning buzzing around him

"No, I'm not Kimura; I'm Paradox Flash, but you can call me Para-Flash for short" Para-Flash said

"What do you want?" Nagisa asked

"Oh its simple, I just came here to inform you that your plan won't work" Para-Flash smirked as he walked around Nagisa, a nasty sneer on his face

"What plan?" Nagisa growled as he started to form his symbiote arm

"You plan to go back in time take the gauntlet, undo the Snap and then continue living in that time line, well guess what it won't work this time, just like it didn't work the last six times" Para-Flash casually said

"What do you mean last six times?" Nagisa said shocked

"Oh I'm sorry didn't you get the memo, this is the seventh time you've been living this timeline, and each time you repeat the event things change but some things stay the same, such as half the world getting dusted, you becoming a recluse, Yada and Itona becoming the leaders, Karasuma becoming the Prime Minister of Japan, Black Widow and Hawkeye getting married. Now what changes are the people who get reduced to dust and ash, the one teammate of yours who becomes the Ronin, which girl charms her way into your bed. Who goes in with Sugino into the time tunnel." Para-Flash said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa said

"Well the last time you tried this plan, Yoshida was Ronin, you were sleeping with Nakamura and it was Aquaman with Star Lord in the time stream, and who knows what it will be next time. Face it you're stuck and I'm one of the only few who can let you out" Para-Flash laughed before leaving

"No way" Nagisa said

* * *

"There is no way that's true" Yada said

"Son of a bitch" Sugino said

"And it gets longer the more we try, meaning you guys will be stuck for eight years if we don't get things right" Okano said

"Then we have to find out how to make it right" Okajima said as he played with something hanging from his neck, that thing which Yada identified as Kurahashi's locket which held Okajima's picture.

"The longer we try the more we are locked into a time loop" Hayami despaired

"One of the few" Nagisa said walking back in

"Huh?" Okano asked

"He said 'I'm one of the only few who can let us out' meaning there are others" Nagisa said

"You're not suggesting" Okano said

"I maybe" Nagisa said

"Shit, really?" Sugino asked

"I don't see anyone else we can turn to" Nagisa said leaving to use the Satomi

* * *

"So you have finally realised your failures" a voice said as Nagisa walked over to the owner of the voice, who was overlooking an alien field, he turned to Nagisa and saw the hero was glaring at him "And it has lead you here"

"So you do know about the loop?" Nagisa asked as he walked over to the figure, who was actually Thanos. Nagis was about to draw out his space sword

"I do, and I have been trying to end it, but I can't" Thanos said "But the bigger question is how you found me?" Thanos asked

"You won't ever know" Nagisa said

"Your link with the stones. I always thought it was interesting how an ordinary boy was able to wield them, but now I see how and why" Thanos said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"You are somehow connected to them" Thanos said before he disappeared through a portal created by the space stone

"I'm connected to the Infinity Stones?" Nagisa asked astonished "But how?'

* * *

"Say what now? Sugino asked

"That is what Thanos said" Nagisa said

"But do you" Yada said

"It would make sense that he could wield them and not receive any feedback damage" Ritsu said

"But what is the connection?" Hara asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said looking confused

"We could use the time tunnel to find out" Sugino said

"No, Paradox Flash will probably see as an attempt to rewind time and loop us again" Nagisa said rubbing his eyes

"This is not getting us anyway, I suggest everyone head home and get some rest" Yada said

"That sounds like a plan" Itona said

"What about these three?" Muramatsu asked pointing a thumb at Okajima, Sugino and Maehara

"We'll crash here in the Satomi" Sugino said

"Okay, Ritsu" Yada said

"I'll be on full alert all of the time" Ritsu said saluting

"Well, then goodnight guys" Yada said as the team departed

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be here" Nagisa asked as Okano was getting ready to settle down for the night

"I'm sure, things would be more complicated emotionally" Okano said "Plus we've spent so much time together" she added softly kissing him "What are you going to do when we get the others back?"

"Hopefully we can change time so none of this happens" Nagisa said as he looked up at the ceiling while Okano climbed into bed next to

"These past couple of days, so many things have changed" she said softly

"Yeah it has, but I wonder how many times we knew about the time loop and it lead to this situation right here again and again" Nagisa sighed looking tense

"Who knows, but all we can do now is try and see if we can break the time loop" Okano said falling asleep.

"I agree" Nagisa said entering into a deep slumber.

* * *

**G'day guys Grizz here throwing you guys for a loop by not exactly sticking to the plot point and introducing the Paradox Flash and the time-loop that increases in duration. Now the time theories that were talked about in here are from Avengers Endgame and Steins;Gate (Good time travel based Anime) and the cybernetic arm on Okajima is a call back to the Arsenal from the comics which adds a nice twist on the situation. Also the tunnel thing was the only thing I could have thought of to explain what happened with Sugino and Maehara**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello my beautiful Nagisa" a voice said

'mum, why am I dreaming about when I was a baby?' Nagisa though

"Nagisa? Nagisa, HELP NURSE HELP!" his mother shouted

"What's wrong a new voice asked

"My baby, he's not breathing

"Shit, get Dr S" up he now

'Who, and why wasn't I breathing?' Nagisa thought

"I'm here, what's wrong?" the doctor said "Is he's airway cleared?" he asked upon seeing the baby "okay, take him to an OR I'll be there shortly, I don't want anyone else in there or else he will die!"

'Die! I'm dying' Nagisa said soon there was only silence until he heard murmuring in an ancient language

"Please, come on" he heard the doctor say before he caught a blurry glimpse of something until a piercing cry sounding the OR "There we are, hey; good to see your well." the doctor said revealing himself to be Dr Strange before he switched back to his doctor's uniform as the nurse and Hiromi walked in. It was at this point Nagisa woke up. He now realised why he was connected to the Infinity Stones.

"Nagisa are you okay?" Okano said

"Just a bad dream, don't worry about it" Nagisa said kissing her before the pair settled back down

* * *

The next morning Yada was getting a coffee when Nagisa walked in and leant against the wall

"How do you have it?" Yada asked

"Same as usual" Nagisa said before looking out the window

"Something wrong?" Yada asked

"I figured it out, what my connection to the Infinity Stone is" Nagisa said

"And what's that?" Yada asked

"Very early in my life I think I was struck with something terrible, something I couldn't really believe" Nagisa said

"Which was?" Yada asked

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome" Nagisa said forcing Yada to freeze

"What, how old were you?" Yada asked as he hands were trembling

"Barely a week old" Nagisa said

"Then how?" Yada asked

"Dr Strange, he used the Time Stone to revive me, meaning that I might have some infinite, or in this case finite time energy, which allowed me to wield the gauntlet" Nagisa said as he was handed the cup of coffee Yada made him

"Who else knows?" Yada asked

"Just you and me" Nagisa informed her

"You didn't tell Hinata?" Yada asked

"No, I didn't" Nagisa said

"So can you travel back in time or not?" Yada asked

"Do you think I can?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Chiba asked as the team gathered

"The more chance we have to break the time loop, the better" Yada said

"You ready?" Itona asked as he and Ritsu were monitoring things

"Are you?" Nagisa asked before closing his eyes and started to focus on the past. The next time he opened his eyes, he was back in his room doing his homework

"Hey Nagisa!" a voice said making him turn around and tumble off of his chair

"Hey squirt" Nagisa smiled

"You okay?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I am, what's up?" Nagisa asked

"Mum's looking for you" Sakura said

"Okay, thanks. Say what day is it?" Nagisa asked seriously

"Um Friday" Sakura said

"The date smart ass" Nagisa said

"You got to be kidding me, it's the 22nd of April" Sakura said

'A week before Thanos attacks' Nagisa thoughts as he gets up and ruffles Sakura's hair before hugging her

"You sure your okay?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said went to see his mum, only to be brought back, once he was back in the present he let loose a snarling "DAMN IT!"

* * *

"It worked didn't it?" Yada asked

"Yeah it did" Nagisa said before something pressing came to mind

"What?" Hayami asked

"Sakura, has anyone seen Sakura?" Nagisa asked

"I thought she was Snapped" Hara said

"I can't remember if she was or not" Nagisa said looking at the group

"She could still be out there" Ritsu realised

"And here I've been the shittiest of brothers to her" Nagisa said

"We'll find her" Okano said

"Yeah we will" Okajima said looking away

* * *

That night when everyone had gone, Okajima woke up and exited the room he was staying in fully clad in his Ronin suit, he looked around and then he noticed Ritsu was in standby mode making it easier for him to get out of there and do what he wanted to do that evening. Once he reached the city he quickly entered the shadows and started moving swiftly and quietly looking for something and soon he found it, Sakura Shiota, Nagisa's adopted sister just waiting outside a cafe wearing the uniform

"So she didn't go into the maid cafe" Ronin said as he watched her going home with her friends. Ronin followed her using the parkour skills he picked up when he was being taught by the current Prime Minister making him stop and think about Bitch-Sensei and Korosensei, shaking his head only to find Sakura had been followed by three thuggish looking characters. Acting quickly Ronin descended to the streets and drew his swords before looking at the group, he then armed his mini crossbow and shot into one of the thugs knee as he rounded onto the next one using his hilt to smash his nose while the third on was stabbed in the side before Ronin used the sword to kick him in the head while pulling the sword out, then using the flat edge to knock teh first target into the ground ending the threat. Ronin stood up and turned to Sakura who had a crossbow pointed at him

"Dude, nice to meet you Ronin" Sakura said as she pressed a button on her phone changing her cafe uniform into a black full body suit with a white cross on the torso, a purple thigh holster was also added before she slipped a mask and cape on with armoured gloves and combat boots "I'm the Huntress" she said pulling on a purple winged masked

"What the?" Ronin asked

"You okay bae?" Huntress asked as the guy Ronin smashed in the nose stood up

"Yeah" he said, it was then Okajim fully recognised him: Takeru Yada, Songbird's younger brother "I can't say about the others"

"they'll be fine" Huntress said kissing Takeru

"And this guy is?" Ronin asked

"So glad you ask, you see you can call me" Takeru said flipping up a red hood that was attached to his black and white leather jacket while body armour and a red helmet appeared "The Red Hood!" he said pulling out and twirling two guns

"Shit" Ronin said running off with the two heroes behind him. He ran until he reached his bike, at which point he jumped on and started it up, he looked back to see the two new heroes riding after him on sports bike while he was using a Cruiser styled bike

"What is he running?" Huntress asked

"Looks like Ducatti Deval" Red Hood said

"Looks cool" Huntress said as he cape flapped out behind her.

* * *

Nagisa was in the lounge room of his apartment where he tried to go back in time with the Time energy, once he woke up he looked around, he was back in the past, he sat up again and looked around

"Nagisa, are you okay?" a voice asked making Nagisa tear up, for there standing in front of him was someone very special to him, Kaede Kayano. Then he just latched on Kaede and hugged her "Nagisa?"

"Just a bad dream. That's is all it was" Nagisa said kissing her deeply, once they broke apart Kaede looked into his eyes and noticed something about them

"Your eyes" Kaede said

"What's wrong with them" Nagisa said

"They look like they're older, did something happen Nagisa?" Kaede said

"It's complicated, and I'm sorry if I seem different very soon okay?" Nagisa asked as he rested his forehead against her

"Okay, either way I love you" Kaede said kissing his forehead before Nagisa closed his eyes and opened them up again to see he was back in the present with tears in his eyes before he leant back against his couch and just looked up at the ceiling. He just sat there silently until Okano came in and sat down next to him, just to give him comfort when an alarm on their phones sounded.

"There's an alert, someone's accessed the complex" Okano said

"Do they know who?" Nagisa asked

"No, but I'll head in and you stay here" she said

"I'll head in, something is telling me to head in" Nagisa said

"Okay" Okano said

* * *

Ronin had entered the complex and left the gate opened so he could fight Huntress and Red Hood on his home turf, and he had sent an alert to the others so he could make it a for attack, for him. He stood in front of the garage holding his sword as the sports bikes belonging to the young heroes sounded as they approached. The two heroes then got off of their bikes and aimed at Ronin, who walked backward before running into the complex, the two heroes looked at each other and then chased after Ronin, who was in the main hub, he stood there as Red Hood rushed him, Ronin grappled with the hero and stabbed the hilt of his sword into his side before throwing him away. Huntress aimed her crossbow at Ronin, who aimed his own crossbow at hers and fired a bolt from it cutting the bowstring making it in operatable

"Bastard" she shouted throwing the bolt at Ronin, who simply blocked it with his sword while Huntress skidded in and grabbed the deflected bolt and went to stab it into Ronin's leg, upon her swinging her arm at his leg only to be thrown back by the air

"Huntress you okay?" Red Hood asked as he grabbed his gun and aimed while looking around when his foot was frozen to the floor

"HOOD!" Huntress shouted

"Go, I'll deal with them" Red Hood said

"I'll be back for you" Huntress said as she was about to run off, only to smack into something solid

"Hi, I'm Agent Venom, we haven't met...yet" Agent Venom said ripped the mask off "Sakura?" he said upon finding out who it was

"Oh man" Sakura said as she flopped back, "Hey bro, good to see you out an about...ow" she groaned.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so yeah, Kaede had a cameo here and that is how Nagisa is linked to the stone due to him being revived by them, plus to show how it affected Yada just know about, yeah SIDS is not something to take lightly, I knew it was the only way to actually connect Nagisa with the stone, plus I originally was going to finish it next chapter, but as you can I'm no where near it especially since I added Sakura and Yada's brother as a couple. Again that was just something that happened like the time loop and the NagiKano pairing, but it will add a new angle to things**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, this is not good" Okajima said

"How long have they been at it?" Muramatsu asked

"Five minutes" Chiba said

"So who's more angry Sakura or Nagisa?" Hara asked

* * *

"You're seriously a vigilante" Nagisa said

"And yet when you do it, it's called being a hero" Sakura said

"I've had training, you haven't" Nagisa said

"You don't know that, heck I think this is the first time in seven years since I've seen you" Sakura shouted

"And why is that?" Nagisa asked

"Because I thought you were a victim of the snap, turns out you were just hiding" Sakura said

"Oh and where were you huh, maybe I wouldn't be hiding if you were actually home!" Nagisa shouted

"Well, I was somewhere else, since I figured you were dead too" Sakura said sadly before rushing over and hugging her brother, who quickly and tenderly returned it

* * *

"Hey guys what's going on?" Nakamura asked walking in

"A lot" Itona said

"Such as?" Nakamura asked

"Hey there" Sugino and Maehara said

"When did they get back?" Nakamura asked

"A few days back" Itona said

"And is that Nagisa, when did he get out and about?" Nakamura asked

"Couple of days ago" Okano said

"Anything else?" Nakamura said

"We're stuck in a time loop that advances a year each time we loop" Okano said

"What" Nakamura said

"That and there is an evil Flash who is powered by a Paradox and oh yeah Nagisa is connected to the infinity stones because the Time Stone was used on him as a baby" Ritsu said

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nakamura shouted before going over to a section of the common room which is actually a bar and opens up a bottle of alcohol and started shaking it "Nope, I'm sober"

"And you needed to check why?" Yada asked pinching her nose

"I may or may not have had something to drink before I arrived back here, only I wasn't sure how much" Nakamura said "This is some crazy shit, are we sure this is the truth?"

"I'm sure it is, Nagisa has been to the past" Yada said

"How can you be sure?" Nakamura said

"In recent years did you notice Nagisa acting weird suddenly and then he would go back to normal" Yada said making Nakamura frown in the direction of Nagisa who was calmly talking to his sister "What is it?"

"I'm not sure" Nakamura said before walking away, Yada sighed

* * *

"So where were you staying?" Nagisa asked

"Oh, with Takeru and his mum" Sakura said

"Did you see Songbird there at all?" Nagisa asked

"No, she was taking up resident at her boyfriend's place so they would have a place to return to when they come back" Sakura said

"If they ever come back" Nagisa said

"They will, I know it; but it's not going to be easy, but it will be rewarding" Sakura said "I'm sure"

"Thanks sis" Nagisa said ruffling her hair before he frowned

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"He's here" Nagisa frowned looking towards an area while nodding for Itona and Sugino to check it out

"Who is?" Sakura asked

* * *

Sugino had his elemental blaster out while Itona switched his suit to full auto mode and aimed at the same spot as Sugino when Paradox Flash entered

"Ah, the gang of this loop is all together, good now I can start my plan to break the loop" Para-Flash said

"What do you mean?" Itona asked

"Simple, what made the paradox in the first place?" Para-Flash said

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sugino asked

"Someone from the this time went back in time and died in front of their past self" Para-Flash said

"Who?" Itona asked

"I'm not tell, but I'll just say she's the only reason I'm here" Para Flash said

"She?" Sugino asked "One of the girls?"

"But who" Itona said

"Where's the fun in telling you" Para-Flash said before running away

"Shit" the two heroes said before looking over the group

"Which one is it?" Sugino asked

"Yeah" Itona said

* * *

"What?" Yada asked

"He was here again" Itona said

"Why?" Yada hissed

"To tease us and give us a clue on how the paradox started" Itona said as he closed the door and turned on the room's privacy mode "He said that someone travelled to the past and go killed in front of their past selves, and that this person was female" he informed his leader

"One of us?" Yada asked sitting down

"Yeah it was, but we're not sure why, who or how" Itona said

"Alright, we have to keep this between us, especially if Nagisa is somehow involved" Yada said

"And if he finds out?" Itona asked

"Handle it delicately as we can" Yada said, unaware that a piece of the symbiote had been spying on her before slinging away.

* * *

Nagisa was outside looking at a tree that he stood nearby before sighing and exhaling he didn't want but he had to find out how to stop the paradox and the mystery to this whole situation. But another part of him was also worried what would happen if they can't solve this mystery. Either way Nagisa was just looking for some space at the moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder and sighed

"I'm okay" Nagisa said

"I would hope so" a voice said making Nagisa snap his head to the left

"Kaede?" Nagis asked shocked seeing Kaede sitting next to him like she lived the seven years she was missing

"Yeah, it's me who were expecting, Hinata?" Kaede asked

"Yes" Nagisa admitted before Kaede directed him to look at her

"I know" Kaede said "And I'm not upset" she smiled rubbing his cheek with her thumb "it's only natural you would seek companionship from another feeling the same" Kaede stated smiling as the two looked into each other's eye

"I just have felt so much guilt" Nagisa said saddened

"I know" Kaede said softly

"Nagisa?" Maehara asked walking into the same garden as him

"Yeah man" Nagisa said

"Who are you talking to?" Maehara asked concerned

* * *

"So what did Toka say?" Sakura asked

"Not much, what about Nagisa; are you two doing okay?" Takeru asked

"Yeah, we settled things, roughly but we still settled things" Sakura said

"So what's the next step of this plan?" Takeru asked

"I'm going to see if I can go back in time and stop the snap, anyway I can" Sakura said

"Wouldn't that cause the paradox?" Takeru asked

"We'll never know if we don't try it" Sakura said

"How would you never try and do it?" Takeru asked

"I guess we need the stones" Sakura said

"And where would we get them" Takeru said

"I don't know; Ritsu?" Sakura asked

* * *

"You were talking with Kaede, are you sure your okay man?" Sugino said

"I'm not sure. I wanted to see her and see was suddenly there. I think something is messing with me, and that thing is Paradox Flash" Nagisa said

"Yeah I hear you" Sugino said as the piece of the symbiote that spied on Yada and Itona rejoined him giving Nagisa the information

"No way" Nagisa said

"What?" Sugino asked

"I just learned the cause of the paradox" Nagisa said

"You didn't know?" Sugino asked shocked

"You know" Nagisa said

"Yeah, one of our female heroes travels back in time and dies in front of her past version" Sugino said

"Which one?" Nagisa asked becoming angrier than normal

"We're not sure, but I have a bad feeling as to it might be" Sugino said

"Sakura" Nagisa said "I saw her once in the past, but that was a week before the snap"

"Do you think you can go back then, just before the snap?" Sugino asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said before sitting cross legged on the bench and focus until his time powers kicked in

* * *

"One day you will be grateful for this" Thanos said before the Black Order disappeared "I know you will, for it was inevitable" he said raising his hand, only to stop, everything had stopped

"Okay, I need to do this quickly" Agent Venom said looking around the battlefield seeing his friends again just before the Snap. A feeling of happiness and sorrow, he saw that Thor was throwing her hammer at an enemy, walking around he saw all of his friends in battle. But he didn't have to help them, he was looking for someone and saw what he was looking for, Sakura; his adopted sister was there watching the fight. And there he also discover the source the paradox, "You have to be kidding me" Agent Venom said before he quickly returned to the spot where he was watching Thanos perform the snap as time started to speed up as time resumed

* * *

"Nagisa!" Yada shouted as Nagisa was waking up while laying in the medical centre

"That hurts" Nagisa said getting up

"What happened?" Yada asked

"I went back in time to the Snap and stopped it to look at something" Nagisa said as Okano supported him

"You think Sakura is the source of the Paradox?" Yada asked looking at Sugino who shrugged

"Yeah I did, but not anymore" Nagisa said

"You saw who the Paradox source is?" Yada asked

"Yeah, and it was not who we thought it was" Nagisa said looking around until he spotted who he was looking for as standing there was someone no one expected

"How,. how did you survive?" Yada asked

"There is no way" Sugino said

"So you want to tell us how you survived the Snap, and make me see Kaede?" Nagisa asked "Well?"

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here laughing my ass off at the fact I'm doing this old angle of a fic and then to add a cliffhanger into things just to keep the suspense going for you guys, can you guess who they are talking to; remember its one of the girls. Also I just thought it would be nice for Nagisa to see Kaede even if it was in his mind...or was it; not even this writer knows. So roll for initiative and see if you can sort out this puzzle (Sorry I've been getting into critical role)**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"So you want to tell us how you survived the Snap, and make me see Kaede?" Nagisa asked "Well, Okuda?" he said as Okuda smiled darkly before adjusting her slimline glassed

"Okuda, you're alive?" Yada gasped

"How?" Chiba asked surprised

"You wouldn't believe anyway" Okuda said as she stepped forward, who was now wearing a deep blue form hugging leotard, thigh high heeled boots, fingerless elbow length gloves, her hair was no longer in its usual braids now being let down.

"You went back in time didn't you and then it was you who was snapped instead of her and that is what caused the paradox" Nagisa said

"In a manner, only this time I survived the Snap and she didn't, so that was different" Okuda said smiling sultry

"Okay she's changed" Sugino said before everyone aimed their weapons at her

"I sure have, and you have Nagisa to thank for that"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked glaring at Okuda

"So, who is it this time? Yada, maybe Hara, Nakamura. Oh no it's Okano this time" Okuda smirked

"This time, wait you know about the time loop?" Nagisa asked

"I might know a thing or two, like how Kimura and I travelled to the past and got screwed over by it, he became the Paradox Flash and I become the key to the time loop." Okuda said before locking eyes on Nagisa before walking over to him and lightly kissing him

"HEY!" Sakura said

"What the?" Okano shouted

"You know, I almost forgot how good a kisser you were" Okuda said sultry

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"Why, we had just lost our lovers and were all alone so we turned to each other for comfort, both emotionally and physically"

"When?" Nagisa asked

"The first time loop, and there was one thing I have always done in each loop" Okuda said going in for another kiss

"BACK OFF" the symbiote said as Nagisa shifted into Agent Venom

"The symbiote! But I usually awaken it by kissing you in the other time loops" Okuda said

"Take her!" Itona said armouring up

* * *

Okuda quickly powered up her sword and swung at War Machine and Agent Venom before they drew their own swords and tried to take down Okuda before she was backed into a corner and shoved them back before she flipped over them and charged at Yada before Chiba and Okajima aimed with their bows at the telekinetic, who in turn created her own psionic bow and fired at the two archers before she formed a whip and smacked Okano into Yada with it before she flipped over Takeru and Sakura, kicking Sakura into Takeru before running

"After her" Agent Venom said as they raced after her. Okuda reached the garage and looked around spotting a jeep she jumped in and took off in it

"She took a jeep" Ronin said as the others reached the garage

"Then we'll take the bikes" Maehara said as Ronin, Huntress, Red Hood and Agent Venom jumped on their bikes while Wasp and Songbird took a muscle car and followed after Okuda.

"I didn't think she could ride a bike that well" Ronin said

"She was dating Karma who was Ghost Rider, so she could have learned how to ride one" Agent Venom said

"I've got her" Huntress said

"Sakura, don't" Songbird shouted

"I agree" Agent Venom said firing a tendril at his sister to pull her back

"HEY!" Huntress said

"Stay in formation, we don't know what tricks she has up her sleeves" Agent Venom said

"Time to split" Okuda said as she conjured several illusionary duplicates, before which one diverted from the main group

"Split up" Songbird ordered as the team scattered after the clones.

* * *

'I need to learn how Okuda know of the first time loop' Agent Venom said looking around

'**why partner? Do you think she could hold onto some answers to end this thing and make things normal again?**" the symbiote asked

"Yeah I do" Agent Venom said before he sensed something making him get off his bike while drawing his sidearm and armed it, he then slowly moved around the area "Manami" Nagisa said as he returned to normal "Where are you?" he asked side stepping into another area

"Nagisa" Okuda whispered in his mind, making him turn around to see a building that wasn't there before

'get ready' Nagisa said

'you got it' the symbiote said as he entered the building which looked like a magnificent hotel, he walked down a corridor tilting his gun around the corner, righting it once he finished turning.

"Over here" a voice said as Nagisa went up to a door which was a more vibrant colour then the others.

"Anything partner?" Nagisa asked

'Negative' the symbiote said

"Okay then" Nagisa said as he opened the door and stepped through it

* * *

Once he was inside the room, Nagisa swept over it

"Always so serious" Okuda said as she walked up to him wearing a sheer sky blue night gown with a split down the middle, along the hem of the dress were roses embroided into it, it revealed she was wearing underwear the same shade of the nightgown

"This isn't a game Okuda, you have information I need" Nagisa said

"I know, you want to head back in time and stop Thanos unleashing the Snap and the gauntlet, but it won't work. I didn't the last three times I were around to witness it" OKuda said as she guided him to the bed

"This is the outfit I wore the first time we were intimate" Okuda said

"Please Okuda" Nagisa said

"No, I won't let you" Okuda said

"Why?" Nagisa asked

"Because when I entered the second time loop, I saw you die as Thanos was about to Snap, you were killed and I caused the third time loop to save you, but Kaede died again. So I gave up after the forth" Okuda said

"Manami" Nagisa said gently kissing her "I promise you I will not die next time I face Thanos" Nagisa said before he remembered something "Can you drop the illusion for awhile?" Nagisa asked

"I can" she said as everything returned to normal

"Thanks" Nagisa said closing his eyes before focusing

* * *

Nagisa was back in Odin's treasure vault, once he was sure to make time stop so he could look around, he saw Odin's gauntlet which he was not sure he could use again, the Tuning Fork, the Eternal Flame, the Tablet of Life and Death, the Warlock's eyes, the Dragonfang sword, the Casket of Ancient Winters and a weapon that was a mix of hammer and axe

"Stormbreaker" Nagisa said returning to the present

"Stormbreaker?" Okuda said

"The weapon that could kill Thanos, but I need to access Odin's vault" Nagisa said

"A pity then, since Asgard was destroyed" Okuda said saddened

"How?" Nagisa asked shocked

"Thanos used the power stone to reduce it to rubble and slay half the population, which means" Okuda inform him

"Only a quarter of Asgard remains" Nagisa said "And that men as the treasure vault would have also been destroyed and with it the only hope we have" Nagisa sighed as he sat against the wall "I'm out of ideas" Nagisa said looking up at the ceiling

"Nagisa" Okuda said

* * *

"NAGISA!" Captain Marvel shouted as she dashed into the room, Okuda seeing the threat formed a psionic blade and pointed it at her old classmate

"Hello Rio" Okuda said

"Okuda, stand down and allow us to bring you in and we'll be able to talk about this calmly" Capt Marvel

"Last time you said that to me, I was impaled by a piece of rusted metal, wasn't the best feeling in the world" Okuda said as the two females started to circle each other

"Partner" Nagisa said becoming Agent Venom and drawing the Space Sword

"Stay back" the two fighters said blasting a small amount of energy from their hands, giving Captain Marvel enough time to step in and belt Okuda with a right hook, to which Okuda retaliated by wrapping her leg around one of Captain Marvel's arms and pulled her in so Okuda could punch her in the head flipping her on to the ground and pulled at the trapped arm

"I don't think so" Agent Venom said blast them with webbing to hold them back "So how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Capt Marvel said

"We have to bring her in and she has information we need" Agent Venom said "She's been through all seven time loops and thanks to that we can find a way to end them" Agent Venom said

"Are you sure?" Capt Marvel asked

"I think so, we'll keep her in the brig of the Satomi" Agent Venom said

"WHAT!" Okuda said

"Yeah, what?" Capt marvel said "We're keeping her on the ship?"

"Yeah we are" Agent Venom said

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I'm wanting to head back the time tunnel just to go back in time and get rid of this headache" Sugino groaned

"Relax man, we're close" Nagisa said

"Are we, you said it yourself without another gauntlet we're screwed" Sugino said

"I know, but there was also a weapon that could have killed Thanos, problem is that Thanos destroyed the hiding place of the weapon" Nagisa groaned

"So what is the plan, because from where I'm looking we're doomed, and no offensive I don't think I can handle that" Sugino said

"I don't think of us can, or truthfully speaking will" Nagisa said

"What?" Sugino asked

"What if this entire paradox thing is making us weaker and weaker with every loop. That is why things change from loop to loop" Nagisa said

"But who could do that, who could control time loops?" Sugino asked

"I have no idea, but they may just be our greatest allies in this fight" Nagisa said frowning unaware of the green flash of light behind them.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here yeah i wasn't expecting it to be Okuda either but she made some sense since I believe she was one of Kaede's best friend and she was dating Nagisa's best friend as well as her telepathic abilities to make those illusions, and of course the STormbreaker is an idea I've had the entire time and had it play out many different way, but its not off the table yet, and those of you who know what the green light is keep it to yourselves, it will be in play soon**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"Nothing is going our way is it?" Yada asked looking over the newest reports

"I don't think so" Nakamura said

"Now we have to worry about Okuda and all the problems she has brought with her" Yada said laying back in her chair and closing her eyes

"Why don't you hand command over to Nagisa, meaning you could have less stress" Nakamura asked

"I was chosen to be the current leader and that means Nagisa is free to pursue a chance to undo the Snap" Yada said going to get a coffee. "This situation shouldn't have happened"

"I know what you mean" Nakamura said

"So where do you think we should focus on next?" Yada asked

"Personally we should see if we can reverse Kanzaki's condition" Nakamura said

* * *

"This whole thing is getting me nowhere' Nagisa said

"Then maybe you shoudl drop it for awhile" Sakura said

"Logic says that would be a good idea" Nagisa said "Especially since we don't have any proper way to kill Thanos" Nagisa said

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place" an old gentleman said

'And where should we be looking?" Nagisa asked

"Not here that's for sure" he said

"Like my brother asked, where should be looking" Sakura said a bit more harshly then her brother

"Trust me when I say you will know it when you find a new clue" the old man said walking off

"Who was that guy?" Sakura asked as the pair were further away

"Someone who just gave a clue" Nagisa said "Ritsu, can you look up location with the word New in them"

"That's going to be a lot, anything I should be looking for?" Ritsu asked

"Apparently we'll know it when we see it" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hey Yukiko" Yada said as he walked into the medical room and up to Kanzaki who looked up from the handheld gaming console

"Hey Toka, you look tired, everything okay?" Kanzaki asked

"No" Yada said flopping on a bed and looking up at the ceiling

"You miss him don't you, the real version and not some paradox created clone" Kanzaki said

"Yeah, I do" Yada said "Badly, I just want him back; we're all riding on Nagisa to be able to end this thing and set things" Yada then looked up

"So everything that could end this future is being forced on Nagisa?" Kanzaki said "And considering all he's been through"

"I know it's unfair, but I don't see any other choice" Yada said as tears came to her eyes "Life is the biggest bitch I have ever encountered

"And we will beat this, I know it" Kanzaki smiled

"Thanks Yukiko" Yada smiled

* * *

"Nagisa" Ritsu said springing up as the symbiote user walked in the room

"What we got?" Nagisa asked

"A ton, there a lot of places with New in the name, such as New York, New England, New Guinea, New South Wales, New Zealand, New Caledonia, New Orleans; but one name stood out" Ritsu explained

"Where?" Nagisa asked

"Tønsberg, Norway" Ritsu said smiling

"Do you knwo of it?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, sure am" Ritsu said as she switched to a Norwegian accent"

"So what's so special about this place" Nagisa asked

"Its secondary name" Ritsu said

"Which is?" Nagisa asked getting hopeful

"New Asgard" Ritsu said

"Come again, New Asgard?" Nagisa sked

"Yes, it seems the survivors of Asgard settled down there" Ritsu said

"Inform Sugino, Chiba and Muramatsu to prepare, we've got a mission to run" Nagisa said

"You got it" she saluted

* * *

"So what's in New Asgard?" Sugino asked

"Hopefully something we can use to take down Thanos" Nagisa said

"And if you're wrong?" Murmatsu said

"Then as least we had a good view to look at" Nagisa said as they took off. Sugino started to plot a course, he looked nervously

"Hey you okay?" Nagisa asked

"Can we do this, can we change time?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, I mean it's a challenge" Chiba said

"Hey guys, we beat Thanos once before and we'll do it again" Nagisa said

"Are you sure?" Muramatsu asked

"I do" Nagisa said

"Well, we'll find out soon" Sugino said "we're here" he said

"Take us in" Nagisa said

* * *

"This is nice" Sugino said as the group looked at the view

"It is" an elderly man said as he was sitting on the docks looking out of the water, "This was my father's favourite spot, he would just sit here and look out at the wondrous scenery" the man said, who Nagisa recognised as the same old man who talked to him in the city

"It's you" Nagisa said

"So you did follow my clue, welcome to New Asgard; Nagisa Shiota, Ryunosuke Chiba, Takuya Muramatsu and Tomohito Sugino" he said

"How do you know our...names?" Nagisa said "You couldn't be"

"Yes, it is I" the man said being surrounded by green smoke before it died down becoming, a familiar face

"LOKI!" They all shouted

"Surprised?" Loki asked "You shouldn't be, I've been around your facility" Loki said

"That weird green light, that was you?" Sugino asked as the others trained their weapons on the trickster

"Now, now you've come here looking for something I take it?" Loki asked

"And what if we were?" Nagisa asked

"Then I would direct you to the one eyed drunk of our village" Loki said

"And where can we find him?" Sugino asked

"Just look for the tallest structure in the village" Loki smirked before the four looked at a tall structure

"Okay, let's go meet the one eye drunk" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hello?" Sugino shouted

"Leave it by the door and then get out" a stern voice said

"We're here for information about the way to end this disaster" Nagisa shouted

"Get out" the voice said

"Well he's cheerful" Muramatsu said

"Shut it" Sugino said

"So this is where you have hidden yourself, away from the rest of the world in a drunken stupor" Nagisa said "Isn't that right Thor?"

"Thor, you mean this guy was the previous thunderer, Kaede's predecessor?" Chiba asked as walking out to meet them was a ragged looking Thor with long messy hair, a scraggly beard and an eye patch over one eye. In his hand was a tankard filled with Asgardian Ale.

"Nagisa Shiota, last I heard you weren't any better, hiding away from the world only seeing one person and then sleeping your problems away with her. Quite frankly I'm amazed that you're still alive" Thor said slurping down more of his drink

"Well, the world came knocking and I reluctantly answered. Plus I found some stuff out" Nagisa said "And I discovered"

"That we are currently stuck in a time loop that increases by one year and is different to the last one" Thor said refilling his mug before belching

"I also learnt that the Time Stone was used on me when I was just a newborn, preventing my death which is why I was able to use the gauntlet your father had" Nagisa explained

"Interesting, so what do you need of me?" Thor asked

"Stormbreaker" Nagisa said

"Too bad its gone, destroy in the fight with Thane" Thor said bitterly before taking another drink

"Thane?" Nagisa asked

"The true son of Thanos" Thor spat

"Thanos has a son?" Nagisa said

"And he destroyed the only weapon?" Muramatsu asked

"GREAT! We're screwed" Sugino said

"Maybe not, I think I know of a way to fix things without the use of Stormbreaker, I just need some blackmsithing things" Nagisa smirked "Since I'm going to build a forge"

"Okay then" Sugino said

"Where, would you build this forge of yours?" Thor asked

* * *

"This is insane" Okuda said as the group was outside their old classroom

"But why here?" Hayami asked

"Something special" Nagisa said as he went over to a small mound and pulled something out of the ground, for there in Nagisa's hand was Kaede's version of Mjolnir. "Takuya, light the forge" he said before Muramatsu nodded and fired a blaze of heat at the forge Nagisa had set up. "Itona!" Nagisa said as War Machine grabbed a metal vat and placed it on top of the flames. "Now the metal" he shouted as Okuda placed bars of Vibranium, Iron, Steel and Uru into the vat to heat up into a liquid state. Chiba and Sugino brought in a large mould and looked to Nagisa who nodded before Okuda lifted the white hot vat and started to pour the liquid mould so it could cool into one long bar of metal. Once it was cooled down and removed from the mould. Nagisa using tongs picked it up again and placed it in the fire to heat up again. War Machine then placed something down with a loud thud. Nagisa nodded as he pulled the heated alloy out and placed it on the anvil "He goes nothing" he said as he held Mjolnir. Looking at the hot metal Nagisa started to hit it with Mjolnir sending sparks of lightning and embers off of the metal. Upon doing enough he would reheat the metal so he could continue to shape it.

"This could work" Yada said

"I know" Hara said as Nagisa drew out the tang on what appeared to be a new sword

'Kaede, Karma, Meg, Yuma, Hinano, Ryouma, Taisei, Yuzuki, Koki, Justice, Sosuke, Kotaro Kirara. I'm going to get you back; Toka, Yukiko Tomohito, Taiga, Ryunosuke, Rio, Hiroto, Hinata, Rinka, Sumire, Itona, Ritsu, Takuya, Namami; I will continue to protect you" Nagisa though as he was passed a piece of white oak rounded off to be the handle. Sliding it on and fixing the pommel to it Nagisa looking at it before lifting it to the sky.

"Is it done?"

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said looking as the new sword shone in the silvery moonlight and the glowing coals.

"What are you going to name it?" Nakamura asked

"I think, I'll call it Hope-bringer!" Nagisa said as he held the blade aloft, "Time to bring our friends back" Nagisa said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so yeah that green smoke was none other then Loki, who is in New Asgard instead of being dead like he was in the Infinity War before SPOILER! Hey I wasn't going to say anything about SPOILER! Oh you're an asshole. Anyway since Loki was involved I had to choose Thor and mention Thane who is Thanos' son in the comics and I think could one day be a threat to the MCU, the sword I thought of the last minute just before randomness and I enjoy watching blacksmithing videos.**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay starting the time engine in 3...2...1!" Itona said turning on the machine

"I shouldn't allow you to do this, because its unhealthy to focus on the past, I'm afraid I do want Irina back" Karasuma said

"I agree Prime Minister" Yada said

"Okay, we have a stable connection" Itona said "Shutting it down"

"The Time engine will help us go back in time, so we can stop the effects of the Snap sir" Yada said

"But what about the user?" Karasuma asked

"We're taking it easy for now, Nagisa is still getting use to the time travelling aspect of his powers" Yada said

"I see, well keep up the good work" Karasuma said

* * *

"You okay?" Kanzaki asked Nagisa as he was resting

"Yeah filling the time engine just wore me out a bit, what about you?" Nagisa replied

"I'm fine; just getting sick of being stuck in here"

"I can imagine" Nagisa said as he groaned standing up

"You should be resting" Yada said walking into the room

I'm fine" Nagisa said

"You're using your personal energy to make the time engine work so we can go back in time and save the others" Yada said

"I realise that" Nagisa said as he was barely standing

"Rest okay?" Yada ordered

"Sure" Nagisa said laying back and falling asleep

"This is dangerous isn't it?" Kanzaki asked

"Yeah it is" Yada said "But we have to do it" she said sternly

* * *

"So when do you think they'll try to re-enter the past?" Thanos said as he turned to Paradox Flash who smirked

"I don't care, every chance they try, the stronger I become" Paradox Flash said

"One should be overly confident" Thanos said looking out over his farm

"And why is that?" Paradox Flash asked

"Because the first time I faced them I was not expecting their victory" Thanos said

"So you now know what to expect" Paradox Flash said before a blue portal opened

"You're boring me" Thanos said "And you're arrogance is ruining the view"

"I get the hint" Paradox Flash said exiting through the portal. Thanos just sighed before he looked over to the scarecrow he made out of his armour, he stood up and walked down into his garden.

* * *

Okano entered the medical lab to see Nagisa asleep, she knew he needed to sleep, but she was worried that he wouldn't recover from this, her musing was broken when she heard a sharp intake of air as Nagisa woke up

"Hey" she said softly

"Morning" Nagisa said as he sat up and flipped his hair back before he looked around

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah I am, but I may not be in the future" Nagisa said

"You have to slow down" Okano said

"Yeah I will, once I get something" Nagisa said kissing Okano before walking out of the lab. Sugino sighed as he walked over to his friend

"You serious about doing this?" Sugino asked

"I am" Nagisa said

"Do you even know where it is?" Sugino asked

"Yeah I do" Nagisa said

"And where do you guys think you're going?" Hara asked

"After Thanos" Nagisa said

"Shit, okay" Hara said joining the two boys. Yada stood by with Hayami as the Satomi took off

"Is this okay?" Hayami said

"I'm not sure" Yada said as she walked off.

* * *

Thanos was tilling the soil when he stood up and looked back as a ship landed on the outskirts of his farm.

"He's here again sooner than I expected" Thanos said as he went back to the main house

"THANOS!" Nagisa shouted as he walked the grounds with Sugino and Hara with their weapons out

"There!" Hara said inhaling

"It's the scarecrow" Nagisa said

"What?" Hara asked

"Welcome, I have been expecting you Nagisa" Thanos said "Not to mention I thought you would bring friends"

"Thanos" Nagisa said as Sugino aimed at him with his elemental blasters

"Stand down, I'm not going to hurt you in this time" Thanos said

"Then you know why we're here" Nagisa said

"Of course" Thanos said as he plucked a piece of fruit off of a stalk of a plant "This fruit taste like what you call Mangoes" he said "But they needed to be ripened off the vine in the sun for a week to optimise their sweetness"

"So you've turned from galactic warlord to a farmer" Sugino said "How quaint"

"Thank you" Thanos said "Now I take it you're here for that item?"

"Yeah we are" Nagisa said

"I see" Thanos said as he grabbed a double bladed weapon, it was then Hara noticed something

"You're weak" Hara said

"What?" Sugino asked activating his mask "your arm, its withered a bit"

"The price of using the Gauntlet's full power" Thanos said

"I can handle it" Nagisa said

"I don't think you will" Thanos smirked

"Either way I'm leaving with the Infinity Gauntlet" Nagisa said becoming Agent venom and drawing the space sword and the Hopebringer blade and crossed them while having them point at Thanos, who spun his own blade before getting ready for a fight

"Should we stay out of this, or help him?" Hara asked

"I don't know" Sugino said as the two warriors started to clashed head to head, Agent Venom jumped back and stamped on Thanos' blade allowing him to slice the blade under his boot before punching the weakened titan in his wither arm making Thanos growling in pain recoiling before he grabbed the sword and swung at Nagisa, who blocked it with his space sword before he used the pommel of Hopebringer to knock Thanos down and placed both swords at the titan's neck

"Where?" Agent Venom asked

"The Scarecrow" Thanos said making Sugino look over and see that the body of the scarecrow hid the Infinity Gauntlet, so Sugino ripped it out and threw it to Nagisa, who looked and saw that the stones were still there

"Good, thank you" Nagisa said as he put his swords away and walked off with the gauntlet to the Satomi. Thanos stood up and smiled before going over to a box near the steps to his farmhouse and pluck out a piece of the fruit he was talking about earlier and happily bit into it

"I must admit, this was the more interesting option" he said rubbing his neck "Especially for the one who made me bleed last time" he said as he continued to eat

* * *

"So with the gauntlet we can finally go into the past and stop the Snap?" Hara asked

"Just as long as Thanos hasn't messed with it at all" Sugino said as he piloted the ship towards Earth, Nagisa was getting a recharge from the Time Stone "How you feeling man?"

"Better" Nagisa said as he got into his seat and pulled up the computer console, "Hopefully Itona can jury rig the gauntlet into the Time Engine and that way we can fly through the Quantum tunnel and get back to the past" Nagisa said

"But what about paradoxes?" Hara asked

"That is going to be a bit of trouble" Nagisa said "But at least we know what we have to do once we stopped Thanos"

"Sadly" Hara said

"What about this Paradox Flash, do we know how he appears? Because if we don't beat him first we're screwed into a new time loop" Sugino said

"Which will not happen this time around" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Hara asked

"I'll tell you later" Nagisa said leaning back and falling asleep

"I think we should be on the watch for Thane as well" Sugino said

"Thane?" Hara asked

"The son of Thanos who showed his face during the time the snap was happening, Thor mentioned him and we still don't know anything about him" Sugino said

"Do you think he'll show up at the battlefield?" Hara asked

"I don't know' Sugino said as he checked some charts

* * *

After arriving back on Earth Yada called the trio into the main office

"Well?" Yada asked

"It's all here" Nagisa said presenting the gauntlet

"And the stones?" she asked

"All real, and there" Nagisa said

"Okay, have Itona hook them up to the time engine" Yada said

"There is also one thing we would like to talk about with you" Hara said

"And that is?" Yada asked

"One more Snap needs to be done to get rid of all evidence of this future" Hara said

"So we would be the ones to be dusted?" Yada asked

"I'm afraid so" Hara said

"I understand, anyway we should get things ready" Yada nodded

* * *

"NO!" Paradox Flash said as he exited a portal which lead him to Thanos' farm and seeing the empty scarecrow

"You're intruding again" Thanos said slicing some vegetables before sliding them into a pot which he hung over a firepit and stirred it

"You gave them the Gauntlet!" Paradox Flash said

"No, they took it" Thanos said seasoning the soup "But it won't matter, things will play out the same way no matter what happens" Thanos said

"ENOUGH!" Paradox Flash roared before vibrated his hand through Thanos' heart killing the Mad Titan, grunting he kicked over the fire pit burning the farmhouse while he ran into a portal and sneered as he waited for them.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Yada asked pulling on her suit

"As we'll ever be" Nagisa said

"Same here" Sugino said

"The Engine's good to go" Itona stated

"Feeling the nerves" Okano said

"I'm holding it together" Kanzaki said

"Time to change History" Yada said as everyone was ready to fly into the past,

"Activating Time Engine" Itona said

"Here we go" Yada said as they started to take off.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so Thanos in the future is no more and had settled down into a farmer which actually happens at the end of the Infinity Gauntlet saga in the comics, so I wanted to show that of his life just living in peace while hiding the Gauntlet with the shows in a scarecrow. the next thing I want to address is that Thane is only being name dropped here but he might show up in the 2020 ACH season if that happens not sure at this point**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

**7 YEARS AGO!**

"I'm picking up something major on my radar" Ritsu said

"Do you know where its coming from?" Karma asked

"The sporting arena" Ritsu said

"Let's move" Nagisa shouted as the heroes deployed

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Ritsu said as she looked over the data

* * *

"Okay does anyone think this is weird?" Kimura asked

"What do you mean" Kataoka said

'There's nothing here, just the soccer pitch" Kimura said

"You're right, something's off" Nagisa said as a portal opened underneath them

"So where's this taking us?" Okuda asked before a blue flash of light appeared and they were brought back to their school, only instead of outside their classroom, they were where they once travelled to go to E-Class

"It brought us here, why?" Kaede said

"I don't know. Sugino you and Maehara get airborne in the Satomi and scan the area" Nagisa ordered

"Right" the two said running off

"Something still isn't right" Nagisa said before he realised something "Impossible"

"What?" Karma asked

"Him" Nagisa said as he looked over to see a new portal opening up and out of it walked Thanos

"How did he come back?" Karma asked as the class ran at him before turning into Ghost Rider

"Yeah, didn't you dump in his ass on a barren planet on the edge of the galaxy?" Kimura said as he became the Flash

"I thought I did, Sugino do you and Maehara see anything up there to explain this?" Nagisa asked as he turned into Agent Venom

"Negative, we don't" Sugino said

"Then how did he get back here?" Kayano asked becoming Thor as the group raced forward

"I have no idea" Agent venom said

* * *

**PRESENT TIME-QUANTUM TUNNEL!**

The Future heroes were heading to the past in hopes of changing the future

"My goodness" Kanzaki said

"What is it?" Sugino asked as he walked back to the pilot's seat while wearing a new uniform which look more militaristic

"It's pretty" Kanzaki said

"And dangerous" Nagisa said as he had his swords by him

"I wonder what our younger versions will think" Okano said wearing her navy and yellow armour

"I hope they won't get too confused" Maehara said

"Yeah, but anyway Maehara I want you to be our opening salvo" Yada said

"Me, why?" Maehara said

"Besides won't he have that shield up?" Sugino asked

"I'm counting on it" Nagisa said pulling his hair into a ponytail and pulling on a black duster

"Okay then edge lord" Maehara said

"But what about Paradox Flash?" Hara asked

"Not going to lie, he could be trouble" Nagisa said

"Ah speaking of" Okajima said

"Seriously!" Muramatsu said

"There's the original Satomi!" Sugino said flying so they would dodge the past Satomi.

"Time to bring the Endgame!" Nagisa said pulling a face guard up

* * *

"YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Agent venom said as what they feared started to come to pass, Thanos had gained the gauntlet "DON'T"

"One day you will be grateful for this" Thanos said before the Black Order disappeared "I know you will, for it was inevitable" he said raising his hand

"So is my boot!" Antman said as he leapt out of the returning

"WHAT!" Thanos shouted as Giant-Man landed with Thanos was under his foot

"MASTER!" Ebony Maw said as he tried to lift Giant-Man's foot

"HIROTO!" Wasp said before a figure in a black coat landed and drew two swords before dashing over to Ebony Maw who was shocked and tried to restrain the new hero.

"I don't think so" the new hero said

"Nagisa, I think I'm seeing double!" Thor said

"You're not the only one" Agent Venom said

* * *

"What's going on?" Wolverine asked as she looked around as more heroes arrived, which one looking like an older version of their classmates

"Long story" the Future Nagisa said "But to cut it down" he said drawing Hopebringer and deflecting Corvus Glaive. "the Snap happened and we're the ones that survived" he said

"Oh okay" Wolverine said "Then how did?"

"That time vortex lead them to our time" Future Nagisa said as he kicked Corvus back.

"Oh okay" Wolverine said deploying her claws and slashing at Corvus Glaive. Future Nagisa was about to charge forward

"Help you're past counterpart; he is dealing with Thanos" Future Kanzaki said as she unzipped her black leather jacket and ran forward sliding to cut a large gouge in Corvus' leg making him go down on one knee giving Wolverine the leverage to destroy his weapon

* * *

"A little help over here" Scarlet Witch said as she was facing Proxima Midnight

"I'm coming!" Black Widow said firing her guns when Future Hayami rolled in and used her shock baton to deliver quite a shock to Proxima and delivered a back kick to the Black order member. Future Hayami smirked as the two and hugged them

"When did you get touchy feely?" Scarlet Witch asked

"I have no idea" Black Widow said

"Trust me the future changes us" Future Hayami said "Anyway we can talk later, this bitch needs to go down"

"Sounds good" Black Widow softly smiled before she shot at Proxima again, who just growled and grabbed her spear and threw it at Black Widow, allowing Future Hayami to grab it and swing it back around into Proxima's face.

"Cool" Black Widow smiled before she kicked the spear into Proxima's side while Scarlet Witch bombarded them with energy balls

* * *

"Head up" Ghost Rider said trapping Cull Obsidia in his chain

"I've got you honey" Psylocke said slashing Obsidia's back before the giant alien whipped around and slammed Psylocke into the ground

"MANAMI!" Ghost Rider roared as he blasted Obsidia with red hot flames

"Turning up the heat already Karma?" Human Torch asked adding his own flames in "Ooh boy it's about to get red hot in here"

"The only thing better then Red Hot is WHITE HOT!" Future Muramatsu shouted shooting out a beam of condensed white hot flames at Cull Obsidia who was roaring in pain at the burns he was getting

"Feeling a little hot there big guy" Iceman snarked before he fired an ice blast at the giant freezing the burns making them even more painful, giving Psylocke a chance to recover and fire an arrow into his back.

"Nice shot" Future Okuda said before she aimed at Obsidia's head when she felt like a hand was shoved through her chest

"I don't think so" Paradox Flash said gripping Psylocke's heart

"You bastard" Future Okuda snarled as she willed herself to aim at Paradox to get him off of her past self. Paradox Flash just laughed before an arrow flew at him, which he caught and looked over at Arsenal with a bore expression then realising that Ronin was about to chop off his arm, forcing him to let go of Psylocke, the psychic girl falling into the arms of her lover

"You okay?" Karma asked

"Yeah" Psylocke asked

"Oh yes, I can do that and I did do it recently. In fact I've done multiple times before" Paradox Flash said

"Look deep into my eyes" Karma said as he turned into Ghost Rider

"I don't think so" Paradox Flash said as he shoved his thumbs into Ghost Rider's eyes

"KARMA!" the Okudas shouted

* * *

Future Nagisa blocked Thanos' blades with Hopebringer while Thor swung her hammer at him, making him slide back. Growling the Mad Titan barely avoided Agent Venom's Space Sword before Future Nagisa's own Space sword narrowly scratched Thanos' helmet

"I must admit, when I came back here I was not expecting this level of resistance" Thanos said

"Hey you said it ugly" Future Nagisa said

"So tell me, in your time what happens?" Thanos asked

"You won, several times; the Snap somehow triggers a changing time loop. We were on about the seventh loop" Future Nagisa said

"I see; that is why you came back this time. To end everything" Thanos said

"Yeah it was" Future Nagisa said

"Interesting" Thanos said

"What happened to me?" Thor asked

"You were a victim of the Snap" Nagisa said

"Oh" Thor said

"Did we?" Agent Venom asked

"Apparently, though I can't remember each of the time loops I can only remember the most recent one" Future Nagisa said

"And who were we with in that one?" Agent Venom asked

"Wasp" Future Nagisa said

"Wait what?" Thor said freezing the battlefield

"We did?" Wasp asked her future self

"Yeah, he wasn't in a good place" Future Okano said

"I see" Wasp said

* * *

"Interesting, I mean I could tell you all of the women Nagisa was with during the loops" Paradox Flash smirked

"How would you know that?" Karma asked

"Because I created the time loop in the first place" Paradox Flash said, "I travelled to the past creating the first time loop, you see the first time loop they came back and Yada shoved me into the Speed Force during the Snap so she got dusted and I survived, so by entering the speed force I created a small paradox and absorbed it powers supercharging myself with them so I can unleash it when I needed" Paradox Flash said before speeding over to Flash and brought him back, only to use him as a club to knock Karma into the ground. He then picked Kimura back up and started to vibrate his hand and press it into Kimura's hand making him scream. Flash started to do the same and shoving it into Paradox Flash's chest

"Clear!" he shouted unleashing the lightning from his hands in Paradox Flash's chest making the villain drop Flash and back off. The two Flashes panted and held their chests before sneering at each other

* * *

Thanos stood as he looked at the three heroes before turning to see the rest of his Black Order were being handled by the heroes, Future Nagisa went to a hidden sidearm and armed it

"Last time we fought I underestimated you and in turn you blindsided, and now when I thought the element of surprise and the advantage until you arrived" Thanos said

"So what?" Agent venom asked

"Yeah" Thor said

"If you won't go quietly, then I'll have to drown you out" Thanos said as he used the Space Stone to summon hundreds of Outriders and Sakaarans "Now prepare for you final days"

"Oh crap" Future Nagisa said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so I originally planned to make this chapter the last one but I decided to do some more, no this could be just one more or a couple more chapter depending on how I'm coming along with these ideas, but anyway the present and future have collided with each other and some details about the current futures have been revealed and Paradox Flash has tried to kill a couple of the past and yes he started the Time Loops, how will be revealed later on down the line**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"That's a big army" Future Nagisa said

"Didn't we face an army this size when we first fought Thanos?" Thor asked

"I thought it was bigger" Agent Venom said "Since you know it was a worldwide army, and this one is just here in Japan"

"I can't fault that logic" Future Nagisa said as he twirled his swords looking excited

"I see you haven't had a fight like this in awhile right?" Thanos said twirling his bladed weapon

"Should I use Guardian mode?" Agent Venom asked

"That would probably be a good idea" Future Nagisa said unaware that the Paradox Flash was up to something

* * *

"SONGBIRD!" Flash shouted as a bolt of green lightning headed of her. Turning around both the present and Future Yada dodged the bolt, only for a second one top hit Songbird forcing her to the ground

"TOKA!" Green Lantern shouted before several Outriders headed over to them, luckily Green Lantern erected a barrier, but the Outriders were like a tidal wave crashing upon the barrier weakening it

"Hinano, get away" Songbird said

"I can't" Green Lantern said

"I'll help you" Paradox Flash said vibrating his hand making the Green Lantern scared for her life bring down the barrier. "Shame you were cute as well" he smirked as he gripped her hair and brought her in close for a kiss

"BACK OFF!" Ronin said jumping in and nearly cutting Paradox Flash's arm off before Arsenal fired several explosive tipped arrows at the speedster making him race off

"I've got him" Flash said as his golden lightning was the only indication he had raced off after him

* * *

"Rejoice for you will know the honour or death by the hands of the Children of Thanos" Ebony Maw said

"Blah, Blah, Blah don't you ever stop yapping?" Aquaman asked as he used his sword to force the herald back into the line of Future Muramatsu's fire. Once the space wizard what was happening a bolt of white hot flames cooked his back making his mouth unleash a silent scream of agony giving Falcon enough time to shoot him in the chest as Human Torch shot out fireballs.

"EBONY!" Proxima shouted running in only to be thrown away from the fight by Scarlet Witch, who was manipulating energy in her hands

"Hey bitch" Black Canary shouted before unleashing her canary's cry forcing Proxima onto her knees allowing Future Hara to use her own sonic blast to make sure Proxima Midnight stayed down until her hair was grabbed by something and she was thrown across the battlefield, she looked up and saw Cull Obsidia was about to bring his hammer down on her when Future Chiba fired a coupel of arrows at the monster's eyes blinding him. Scarlet Witch quickly healed Future Hara with her powers. Once she was back on her feet Future Hara charged the largest member before unleashing a massive sonic blast at him

* * *

"That was a good shot" Hawkeye said to his future counterpart

"Thanks" Future Chiba smirked as he turned to aim at Corvus Glaive who was fighting the Hayamis. He unleashed an arrow only for it to stop in midflight and returned to Future Chiba and impacted his chest

"NO!" Future Hayami said before Crovus Glaive slammed the bladed tip into her chest. Black Widow froze before drawing her batons and slammed them into the back of Corvus Glaive, who in turn smacked the redhead away knocking her out. Hawkeye growled as he ready three arrows and aimed at Corvus Glaive, before shifting his aim a bit where he saw the source of the re-direction. A badly injured Ebony Maw who had used his powers to send the arrow back, so Hawkeye aimed Skyward and fired them so they arced towards the space wizard

"Click, Click BOOM!" he said as the arrows separated and rained down on Ebony Maw before exploding. While he was distracted by Maw several Chitari warriors snuck up on Hawkeye, but they were taken out by Ronin who just nodded and jumped into the fray with his sword drawn, taking down anything that came at him. Flashes of those he killed in the name of his misguided Vengeance. He knew that today was the day he would no longer continue living. He was about to be crushed by a Chitauri brute when he heard someone shout

"MAGNA POWER!" after that a circle of blue light flash in and cut the brute in two. Ronin was shocked by who was standing there, cape blowing in the wind looking like a major badass

"Alright!" Arsenal said

"Prof Karasuma!" Green Lantern said as the Magna Defender turned to see Ronin standing there

"Come on" he shouted

* * *

"WHOA!" Wasp shouted as a Chitauri soldier nearly blasted her.

"I don't think so" Ant-man shouted growing giant and stomp down on the soldier and the rest of his troop making dust spread across the battle. Looking up Giant-Man saw a Chitauri Levianthan heading for him, so he ducked under it, grabbed the tail and threw it over his shoulder into the ground. He next spotted a unit of Sakaaran troopers and kicked them into the air

"I've got them" Wasp shouted zapping them all. She let out a laugh before she was shot at

"Keep your wist about you" Future Okano said as she stabbed the Sakaaran in the chest "I liked you guys better when you were under the Grandmaster" she snapped before getting a Sakaaran response "HEY!" she shouted grabbing its gun and fired it at him before shooting the other Sakaarans. She then dropped the gun and drew two yellow daggers and stabbed those who were left over. "ANYTIME NOW!"

"Oh yeah" Giant-Man said smashing the ground destroying it and the soldiers

"Overkill much?" Future Okano said as she and Wasp landed

"I guess" Ant-Man said returning to normal "SHRINK!" he shouted before they all shrunk down to see Proxima Midnight fly over head as Psylocke slashed at her with Black Widow in the background firing her guns

* * *

"Kimura, you okay man?" Iceman asked

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I know how to beat this guy" Flash said

"How?" Shadowcat asked

"The Speed Force, there's something in there that can stop him" Flash said

"But what?" Shadowcat asked

"Just wait and see" Flash said as he generated a portal to the Speedforce before Paradox Flash forced him away.

"You will not be getting rid of me **that **easily Flashy, you see I'm going to continue to keep the Paradox going until I have infinite power! And no pretty boy Speedster is going to stop me" Paradox Flash sneered

"Good thing I'm not the one who's going to stop you" Flash said as he took off towards the Speed Force gate. Seeing this Paradox Flash got ready to run when he was blasted by Songbird's sonic missiles, snarling he raced over to her and started to vibrate his hand and stabbed her, only to have his hand forced out by Future Yada kicking in the head

"You okay?" Future Yada asked

"Yeah" Songbird panted

"Good" Future Yada said glaring at the force that screwed up her life after Thanos 'wait' she thought

"What is it?" Paradox Flash said

"You're the one who gave Thanos the Gauntlet weren't you?" Future Yada asked

"Never going to tell" Paradox Flash smirked

* * *

War Machine was running low on ammo as he and Rescue were finishing off any Chitauri flyers before they crashed to the ground

"Ritsu, are you okay?" War Machine asked

"I'm running low" she said before two thuds were heard, looking up War Machine and Rescue saw their future selves standing there

"You two, just rest" Future Itona said as he strode future

"Especially you Rescue" Future Ritsu said as she saw the armour she was controlling was blue and silver rather then her own purple and silver armour with a golden faceplate "If your armour gets any more damage you'll be out of this fight" she said

"I will" Rescue said

"You got enough for one more barrage?" Future Itona asked

"Yeah, just enough" War Machine said

"On 3" Future Itona said "3!" he shouted as the two Itonas unleashed everything they had

"Come on the boys are going to make us look back" Future Ritsu said as her present counterpart charged up her unibeam "FIRE!" she shouted as two massive beams of light roared through the sky. Once everything die all the Chitauri were gone

"We win" Future Ritsu said

* * *

"Got your back" Arsenal said drawing his own sword to fight off Corvus Glaive, who, after Hawkeye killed Ebony Maw the Glaive user had looked over to see Black Widow and Hawkeye try and get their counterparts out of there so he targeted them, only to have Arsenal and Ronin jump into the way of Corvus, so he was fighting them, of course they were on the back foot the whole time. Corvus smirked before he flipped around his glaive and swung it up forcing the two to jump back. Corvus smirked as he quickly turned his glaive around and swung it down

"LOOK OUT!" Ronin shouted before Arsenal's arm was sliced off at the elbow forcing the archer to scream

"TAIGA!" Green Lantern cried out before she created a massive battleship and threw it straight down at Corvus Glaive, who tried to block it with hsi weapon; only to be smashed deep into the Earth by the construct. Once she landed Green Lantern quickly held Arsenal, "Are you okay?"

"It's just a flesh wound" Arsenal said

"Damn, we need some serious medical tech to fix that" Ronin said

"Hey, I got to see how badass I became in a future that I'm trying to stop" Arsenal said as Green Lantern wrapped up his wound and kissed his forehead. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked fierce "Good get them honey"

"In brightest day, in blackest night; no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship's evil might, beware my power; GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" she called out the Green Lantern's oath seemingly getting an overcharge from it, pointing her ring in the direction of Corvus and fired an energy burst at him

"No" Corvus said

* * *

"Corvus" Proxima screamed as she picked up her spear and threw it at Green lantern, only be caught by Capt marvel who passed it to her older counterpart, who threw it back forcing Proxima to jump back

"Hey there" Nightwing smirked as he jumped in and smacked her in the back of the head before stabbing one of his batons into her face, flipping backwards with his foot catching her chin lifting her up a bit, Capt Marvel landed and fired a photon beam at the spear user forcing her to dodge to the left where Future Nakamura charged up into her Binary form and unleashed a massive wave of light energy, smashing the ground beneath Proxima giving Capt Marvel the opening she needed to blast her foe with all of her might. Once the light faded and Proxima Midnight was reduced to ash Nakamura lost her power and collapsed into Nightwing's arms. She smiled tiredly and hugged him not being bothered by Future Nakamura smiling as she watched on

* * *

Songbird had been through the ringer and her future counterpart wasn't faring so well either. But she was smirking as Paradox Flash walked towards

"Why the smile?" Paradox Flash asked

"THIS!" Future Yada said as a shockwave surged forth. She then closed her eyes as she absorbed the shockwave back into her which gave her pink markings that resembled eye-shadow, what appeared to be sound waves went down her arms to the tips of her middle fingers. Then her wings exploded out into the form a phoenix "CRYING PHOENIX MODE!" she shouted

"Crying?" Paradox Flash asked

"Phoenix mode, does that mean I get the Phoenix Force in the future" Songbird asked as Crying Phoenix descended in between Paradox Flash and Songbird. She frowned before she formed a spear of the rose flames that she had just conjured. She threw it at the Paradox Flash to narrowly avoid it. He looked back to see Crying Phoenix in his face smiling before clapping her hands over his ears making them ring. She then turned to her younger counterpart just as a Chitauri showed up, She flapped the Phoenix's wings making a wave of fire and sound fly out at the Brute turning it into ash, with a victorious look on her face she felt something force itself into her heart, looking down she saw it the Paradox Flash moving his arms slowly towards her throat. But she was not having it so she willed the Phoenix's claws to stab into Paradox Flash's leg and its beck into his shoulder. Paradox Flash then smiled and let loose a wave of green electricity shocking her before releasing her heart and jumping back, only to spy Songbird barely standing, a cruel smirk etched itself on his face and he raced over to her vibrating knife hand at the ready, Crying Phoenix sent a burning sound blast at him, only for him to dodge them when he got to Songbird, who looked up afraid

"Curtain call time" he said

"No" Songbird whimpered as he placed his hand against her chest and started to vibrate it. Songbird tried to unleash a sonic blast before her throat was sore from screaming so much, meaning she was defenceless

* * *

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Flash said as he exited from a portal to the Speed Force surprising the speed using villain, giving the heroic Speedster to grab him and hold him in front of the portal "I finally figure it out, how to kill you and why you wouldn't enter the Speed Force before, it's because there is something in there that is scaring the shit out of you" Flash smirked seeing red lightning inside

"YOU CAN'T, PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT, PLEASE KILL ME" Paradox Flash panicked making Flash make a villainous smirk

"And take that away from him, I don't think so" Flash smirked as standing before him was a undead looking Speedster wearing all black expect for the red lightning insignia. Flash swallowed to keep his nerve calm since this was the Speed Force's punishment to those who would try and change their fates with time travel: The Black Flash! Upon looking at Paradox Flash it roared and grabbed him, black and red lightning being sent into the rogue Speedster who yelled out in pain as he was reduced to dust particles. Flash had to stepped back as it looked at him, Black Flash then growled and ran back into the Speed Force

"What...what was that?" Songbird asked as she collapsed into Flash's arms.

"Something that makes sure those who mess with time is killed, a Speed Force Grim Reaper of sorts" Flash said "And that is the last we'll be seeing of him"

"Good" Songbird said falling asleep in Flash's arms.

* * *

Thor threw her hammer at Thanos, who deflected it, only to be met with Hopebring and Agent Venom's fist, the Mad Titan ducked both of them and charged forward, swinging his blade at Thor who used Mjolnir to block it, but she was forced back a bit. Agent Venom then drew a gun and fired at Thanos, which bounced off of the golden armour he wore, allowing the Mad Titan to stab backwards narrowly missing the symbiote wearing hero just a bit. Future Nagisa noticed this and raised Hopebringer into the air, swinging it down to destroy the back blade of Thanos' weapon, snarling he grabbed the broken blade and threw it at Thor who was unaware of it and caught the blade to her chest shocking her, only to have time rewind thanks to Future Nagisa's time powers. Once time resume Future Nagisa grabbed Thor by the cape and pulled her out of the way. Thanos stood still while he was shocked giving Agent Venom enough time to rip the gauntlet off of Thanos' hand and threw it away only to be caught by a whip thanks to Catwoman who landed and threw the gauntlet to Batman, allowing him time to study the device. Thanos mad grabbed his weapon and swung it at Thor, but it was intercepted by Catwoman. The whip user tried to smack Thanos in the face, only to be grabbed around the throat and thrown into Batman who kicked the gauntlet making it roll away. Thanos smirked as he grabbed the gauntlet at the same time as Future Nagisa who kicked him in the face which did nothing

"Nothing huh?" Future Nagisa said as Thanos shook his head slightly "Feeling angry?" he asked Making Thanos nod and punch him into the dirt, making a hexagonal device fly out "Oh yeah I forgot about that

"About what?" Thor asked

"This!" Future Nagisa said placing the device on his chest and tapping it twice, releasing nano-technology which spread over his body giving him high tech silver armour before the symbiote covered it making it black "Iron Venom" he said

"Well shit" Agent Venom said

* * *

Iron Venom fired a bolt of red repulsors at Thanos who guarded against it. After blocking he looked up to see Mjolnir flying at his face; eyes widening as it impacted him. Iron Venom then landed grabbed the hammer and smashed it into Thanos' side forcing a growl of pain out of him. Agent Venom picked up Hopebringer and shoved it through one of his legs making Thanos kneel. Looking up Thanos spat blood at the ground

"I remember you, the hero who made me bleed, the first one ever to do so. Know this, it wasn't personal" Thanos said as he grabbed the Gauntlet and went to activate it, when Iron Venom grabbed it and fought over it. Thor threw Mjolnir at Thanos, but he grabbed Agent venom so it hit him in back

"Sorry" Thor said as Thanos wrenched the gauntlet from Iron venom's hand and held it up

"Like I said this wasn't personal, but one day you will be grateful for this, since for it was inevitable" Thanos said "I was inevitable" he said as Future Nagisa powered down his armour looking forlorn at Thanos who snapped with a grim smirk on his face; a smirk that became a confused frown before looking at the gauntlet and seeing it was without the stones. In that moment of panic Thor picked up Hopebringer and swung it at Thanos' arm making the gauntlet drop off and hit the ground before she looked at Future Nagisa

"And I am the biggest pain in your ass, I am Nagisa Shiota!" he said as he revealed the armoured gauntlet with all six stones "And I'm your undoing" he said before snapping releasing a white light.

* * *

Once the light died down Thanos looked around to see all of his forces alive or dead being turned into ash. Future Nagisa gave a small salute before Thanos was dusted. Future Nagisa just sighed and sat down on a rock and removed the Iron Gauntlet and looked out seeing the sun set. A tear came to his eye as his friends both versions came together and just stood around.

"So this is how he felt when he did it" Future Nagisa said

"So what happens now?" Wasp asked

"We'll find out soon" Future Nakamura said

"Or right now" Ronin said as he was breaking down like the snap victims, only instead of dust and ash it was sparkles of light "See you guys" he said as he was gone. Future Yada stepped over to the future versions of Hara and Hayami giving them a big hug before all three turned into sparkles of light disappearing. Future Muramatsu and Itona just sighed before shaking hand when they became sparkles of light

"Its...it's been real" Future Muramatsu said

"Thank you my friend" Future Itona said before looking at his past version "Hopefully we'll meet again in a better future"

"I agree" Itona smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Future Nakamura just went over to the Future Kanzaki and looped her arms over the mutant's shoulders and laid her head there

"I guess we won" she said

"Yeah" Future Kanzaki said as they turned into light. Future Chiba was next giving a smile and a thumbs up to his past self and Black Widow. All that was left was Future Okano and Nagisa who sat beside each other as she turned into light

"I'm sorry Kaede" Future Okano said as Thor turned back into Kaede and hugged her older friend

"No, don't be; thank you for looking after him" Kaede said before turning to Future Nagisa "I'm sorry my future self left you alone" she said

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault" he said before receiving a kiss on the forehead from her. "Oh by the way, tell Karasuma; he made one awesome prime minister" Future Nagisa smiled as he became sparkles of light as well, leaving behind the heroes of the present. All of them felt happy, sad and tired as they had just watched their older selves from a dark future being happy as they were erased from the timeline.

* * *

"Hey guys" Capt marvel said

"Yeah?" Nagisa said

"Promise...promise that whatever happens, no future of ours will be bad?" Capt Marvel asked

"I don't think that is a promise that needs to be said" Agent venom said becoming Nagisa as he looked up into the darkened sky revealing several stars.

"I'll get Okajima to a hospital, anybody see his arm?" Flash asked

"Right here, all you have to do is thaw is out a bit" Iceman said

"Okay" Flash said "Hang on man"

"Ha, ha" Okajima said

"I think I should take him" Green Lantern said making a bubble around him before she slowly took off.

"I Need a hot bath" Songbird said

"Want to go to the hot springs?" Shadowcat asked

"Why not?" Yada said as the girls walked away. The boys just shrugged and followed them leaving Nagisa in the clearing, he was about to leave when he saw the Future Mjolnir glowing so shrugging he picked it up and threw it into the sky, becoming starlight in the process

"Hey Nagisa, you coming?" Kaede shouted

"Yeah, I'll be right there' he said running to join the others.

'may your future be peaceful' Future Nagisa said making Nagisa turn around and smiled before joining the others.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the finale to something I just did on a whim because of Avenger Endgame, never did I think it would end like this, originally I was going to show some of the aftermath, but since thsi was a 'what if/alt future I don't think it should impact much of the core series of ACH. But nonetheless this does not mean the end of ACH, when does the end of a fic ever signal that, even the ones I don't finish. So I'll be thinking up stuff for 2020 which is basically the 5 year anniversary for the series, one of those things will be Thane making his appearence and another will be the kids of the future which I'm looking forward to**

**Now this will not be my last AC fic for the year, I'm still working on Tales of a Geeky love and my next major Assassination Classroom project will be more then meets the eye**

**Now I want to thanks Mrotrax, bige1218 and AcTheFlithyone along with those non-members for review, thanks to all those who favourited and followed this fic, and those who just read along with now and in the future**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


End file.
